sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Evans
Miss Isabella Anna Evans Isabella was born in Florence, Italy. She is the youngest of four children. Her parents decided to move to the states when she was just a toddler. They took some time moving around before they settled in Tucson, Arizona when she was 4. When she started preschool, she found out that she was in serious need of glasses. As the youngest of her siblings, she felt a little left out most of the time so she would sit at the computer and play games or take apart electronics to figure out how they worked. When she was 10, her older brother, Damon, and father got into a fight. Her other brother, Christian, seemed to be the only one concerned that about what she was witnessing. As the altercation between her eldest brother and her father grew violent, Christian took her to her room. He sat her in her closet before grabbing headphones and putting them over her ears. Goes ByIsabella NicknamesIzzy Bella She-Wolf(Hacker Alias) }'Female Row 2 title" ' }'15 years old Row 3 title ' }'Cancer Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Chocolate Brown Row 6 title ' }'Mahogany Brown with cocoa brown highlights. Row 7 title ' }'5'5" Row 8 title ' }'110 lbs. Row 10 title ' }'Ears Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Virgin Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Babysitter Row 16 title ' }'Auburn Pack She was too young to understand why Damon and her father were fighting. All she knew was when it ended her oldest brother had to leave and it affected her more than she thought it would. Mostly because after that, things became rough around the household. Kaitlyn, her sister, and Christian became even more distant. Isabella kept to herself and stayed out of her father's way. One evening when she was about 13, she heard arguing and crying coming from her parents room. She was unsure what it was about. The next morning, Christian was sitting at the table, something that they never did anymore. Her brother gave her the news, that Kaitlyn had run away. Even though, she shrugged it off, inside Isabella was devastated. She had lost her oldest two siblings without even a goodbye. She felt abandoned and alone. Isabella turned to the internet to further alienate herself from her family. She found an online forum of hackers. She befriend one named '“Condor” and he taught her what he could through the screen. She started using her skills to try and find her oldest brother and sister. Weeks before her fourteenth birthday, Isabella started to crave red meat. She found herself easily angered when she had never been before. A few days after her 14th birthday, she woke up and headed to the bathroom, it wasn’t until she got to the mirror and was looking at herself that she realized, that everything was clear without her glasses or contacts. She didn’t know how that was possible. She tried to wear her glasses but it made things blurry, so she changed her lenses to fake ones because she didn’t like drawing attention to herself. She kept the weird feeling to herself for a few months until one night, she was on her way home from a friends house and she was attacked by a vampire. All she could think was to run and that’s what she did. She slammed into her brother Christian before she got too far. He fought the vamp and killed it, like it was nothing. He took her home and explained everything to her. He contacted Damon and they both left home to go join the Auburn pack. Isabella tries not to depend on her older siblings for much of anything, as she still has a wall up from when they left her before. However, she loves to hack into anything her siblings are doing because it makes her feel a little more connected to them. Though, she spends time with them equally, she feels she’s closer to Christian than her oldest two siblings. TraitsReserved, sarcastic, realistic, logical, and clumsy QuirksLoves to wear her glasses even if she no longer needs them, constantly tries to act older than she is, and gets excited over the smallest things. }'Teab Row 2 title" ' }'Comics, computers or any piece of technology, cheeseburgers, herbal teas and hanging out by herself. Row 3 title ' }'Vampires, being babied, alcohol, drugs, and needles. Row 4 title ' }'Losing her siblings and not being able to control the wolf inside of her Row 5 title ' }'Hacking and reading comics Row 6 title ' }'People who abuse animals and ignorance Row 7 title ' }'''Silver Cigarette Smoke Isabella's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing she turns into a multicolored wolf. The mixture of browns, orange, cream and black are all through out her coat. The colors change in no particular pattern from black to brown to cream. The fur on her belly chest are mix of orange and tan. Around her eyes, edges of her ears, paws, and on her chest are dark brown. Her snout starts off white before moving to a tan and brown that stop between her eyes and before turning black and cream. Her ears are a mixture of all the colors in her coat. She is still very new at being a werewolf and has trouble with when her changes occur. Extreme changes of her mood can cause her to start to change. Of course on the night of the full moon she must turn. Her telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Auburn Pack. She can not read or communicate with anyone else via their mind. She is learning how to control all her abilities from her older sibilings. She's still young so Isabella hasn't found out all her strengths yet. However, she is a novice hacker. She can hack cellphones, security cameras, and personal computers. She continues to training in her hacking skills to hopefully gain access to more devices. Isabella is also excellent at fixing most small machines. Silver is of course a huge weakness for Isabella, as she is a werewolf. Her emotional weakness would be her siblings. She would do anything to protect them, which is why she has trackers on all their phones. You'll usually find Isabella in a casual chic or boho chic style. She wears a lot of jeans and sandals. She's also a big She still avidly wears her glasses even they are not needed. The '''Relationships Family: Damon Evans (older brother), Kaitlyn Evans (older sister), Christian Evans (older brother). Best Friend: Nicholas Stevenson & Craig Evans Romanticly Interested In:Greg Hawley Romanticly Involved With: No One. Past Flings: '''No One. '''Sexual Encounters: No One. Photos of Isabella in Action victoria-justice-18305.jpg Victoria-Justice-HD-Wallpapers.jpg Victoria-Justice-Height-and-Weight-2013.jpg victoria-justice-picture-1051214014.jpg 033.jpg VictoriaJusticeBoyWhoCriedWerewolf.jpeg 00223.jpg 001233.jpg images67654.jpg tumblr_moehrvUOGt1rt7weko1_500.jpg Victoria-justice-walk-around-on-the-set-of-eye-candy-in-brooklyn 9.jpg Victoria-justice-on-the-set-of-eye-candy-in-brooklyn-2610 1.jpg Fun-size-488692824.jpg 238ad4857af8f0fc29469eab56cdc5fb.jpg Yakima by khevyel-d572kkj.jpg Photos of Isabella with Family & Friends 10622209_1584514515109614_1033771789_n.jpg|'Damon'|link=Damon Evans 10643377_1584514538442945_1651358496_n.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr mjtdquQKLP1s52gmyo1 400.png|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans 6251940556_646ec4b534_z.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_nqxsnuFGtW1uzpax7o2_540.png|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr n9dfxoHljW1sg5kmho2 1280.png|'Christian'|link=Christian Evans Tumblr m77o1yBz171r70p2ko1 r1 500.jpg|'Craig'|link=Craig Evans 77e448de662d77e2fa7cda774f7f8e83.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones tumblr_nvrudsE8c71s1cy5yo3_500.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones 600full-colton-haynes8.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones 600full-colton-haynes6.jpg|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones Tumblr mjbazkxdsr1s7dut1o1 500.jpg|'Jonathan'|link=Jonathan Flynn Tumblr_m227xxwhXl1r70p2ko1_500.jpg|'Rebekah'|link=Rebekah Dawson Tumblr nr2nxzceFQ1sabfbdo1 500.png|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr n4f5efgrIB1t1loq1o1 500.png|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Lassenger Tumblr nwy9bxNp6M1sna6t8o1 500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr nxoi0f5axB1tmw6t4o1 r1 400.png|'Anthony'|link=Anthony Lassenger Tumblr njhdj6aNTj1sqhfb7o1 r2 500.png|'Evelyn'|link=Evelyn Lassenger no-kiss-list.jpg|'Tristan'|link=Tristan Moore tumblr_ofkiomZXwr1rvux6mo2_1280.png|'Tristan'|link=Tristan Moore